


More

by Kashy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Out of Character, at least I think so, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He understood more than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! It is close to Night, and well... I just wanted to write something :)

He understood more than they thought. Really, he meant it. He understood the Danger of Shredder and Dogpound and all their other enemys. He understood why they couldn't really make other Friends. He understood a lot of things. But most of all...

... He understood his Brothers.

He understood the pressure Leo was standing under. Make everything right. No mistakes. Save your family.

He understood the rage Raph felt. He was the second son, he had to prove himself. Don't follow orders. Don't let them think you an easy going.

He understood Donatello's love to machines. Be the clever one. Learn things to help. Don't be a burden.

But he also knew his brothers.

He knew Leo wasn't always the mature one. That Leo had problems too. That Leo couldn't save everyone.

He knew Raph cared, even if he didn't admit it to everyone. He knew Raph didn't have to proof himself in truth.

He knew Don loved April, not just machines. That Don sometimes was the maturest of them.

But he didn't understand himself. What was his role ? His Fate ? 

He knew he was more intellegent than he let on. He knew he could be mire Mature. Maybe even fight better.

But he also knew, he was a Light to his brothers. A light, which sometimes guided them out of the darkness.

And even if that meant to betray his Fate, and himself, if it meant to save his brothers, to help them, then so be it.


End file.
